Neverland School- First year
by Broadway little STAR
Summary: Our favorite crew is in the school and now they have to deal with all the other kids have. (PS: this have rude humor since chapter 2)
1. School day one- part 1

**Hey there guys! This is my first story and I hope you like it.**

**Our favorite crew is in a school. They are going to have problems (of course) but I promisse this gonna be fun!**

**PS: The crew of mini pirates (Tanya, Mike, Mae and Tyler) are my OC's. **

**Disclamer: I think you know "Jake and The Neverland Pirates" aren't mine.**

* * *

Jake is awake, thinking in how gonna be the school. Peter Pan said the school gonna be fun with all their friends but he is insecure in same.

"What are you doing Jake?" asked Izzy "I'm just nervous with the school" said Jake "Why? It's just another different place. You had in very different places before!" said Izzy "Yeah, I know but-" "But nothing! You are Jake from the neverland pirates! Nothing can stop you! And it's just a school." "I think you're right." "As always." "And very modest."

At 7:30 a.m. they were ready to go to school. "Hey guys! How is the school?" asked Cubby "I don't know" answered Jake. In that moment Peter Pan appears "Are you ready?" "Yes!" they answered.

_In school at 7:48 a.m. ..._

"Yeah, I was right, school isn't too bad." said Izzy "But the classes don't started yet." said Jake. Suddently Tanya appears "Hey Jake, Izzy and Cubby! How are you?" "What do you want Tanya?" asked Jake "What? A person could not know how are her favorite crew and-" "Oh come on!" said Izzy "Ok! In the third grade I need 'Knowledge' to be popular." "What?" they said "It means, I have not any friend in my class and to show I'm cool, I need friends who are older than me." "And why we have to do that?" asked Izzy "Because I'm adorable!" Tanya makes a big smile showing her dimples "No!" they said "Fine!" "We start well the year." said Izzy sarcastically. **  
**

Suddently the bell, well, you know, make a _Ringgggggggg..._

"Bye guys! See you on the recess!" said Cubby "Bye!" said Izzy and Jake at the same time.

* * *

**And this is the first chapter. **

**Yeah, I know it's short but here it's 11:07 p.m. and I had classes since 8:30 a.m. to 5:30 p.m. with a test and I'm very tired.**

**Jake: What does one have to do with the other?**

**Me: Well it's...wait! Why are you here? This is my spotlight!**

**Jake: Who said?**

**Me: Well...ME! Now get out of here before I kick you out of my room!**

**Jake: Well review and she will be calm. **


	2. Day one- part 2

Izzy is going to her English class with Jake.

Izzy: Yeah...I hate school!

Jake: Just now?

Izzy: All started when our Math's teacher said we have homework.

Jake: We have to do them in same.

Izzy: Why are we in school? We never were before!

Jake: It was what I said this morning but you said "It's just school!".

Izzy: Yeah, but you were afraid and I had to do something!

Mae: Ooohhh! Jake were afraid of something!

Jake: What do you want, Mae?

Izzy: And before you say "I need 'Knowledges'" you have to know we will say "NO"!

Mae: Damn!

Mike: Hey Jake and Izzy! We have to-

Jake and Izzy: No!

Mike: DAMN!

Jake: Why are they just saying "Damn"?

Izzy: I don't know.

With Cubby...

Cubby was doing his English homework on the Library.

Stormy: Hey Cubby!

Cubby: Hi.

Stormy: What? Just "Hi"!

Cubby: What?

Stormy: I was waiting for a "Hi Stormy! You are beautiful today!"!

Cubby: Ok...Hi Stormy! You are beautiful today!

Stormy: It's better! What are you doing?

Cubby: Our English homework.

Stormy: Now? Why don't you make it in your home? It's why they call this of HOMEwork.

Cubby: It's to have more free time.

Stormy: *hopefull* With who?

Cubby: Jake and Izzy.

Stormy: *sad* Oh...

Cubby: And with you too.

Stormy: It's better.

Cubby: Do you know what is the answer to the question 5?

Stormy: I have to go!

With Jake...

Jake is in his History class, studying. Suddenly, Marina appears and...

Marina: Hi Jake! What are you doing?

Jake: Studying. I think it's obvious 'cause I have my History book and I'm reading it.

Marina: Hey! Was just a question!

Jake: Sorry, I'm tired.

Marina: It's ok.

Izzy: Hi guys!

Jake: Hi Izzy!

Marina: Hi Izzy *cough* stupid *cough*.

Izzy: You can cough but I can hear you in same!

Jake: Now Marina, get out of here.

Marina: I thought we were friends!

Izzy: Get out of here before I kick your f***** out of here!

History teacher: Watch the lenguage Izzy!

Izzy: Sorry.

Lunch time...

Jake: Finally! Liberty!

Izzy: Grrrrr...I hate Marina!

Cubby: Yeah, we know.

Jake: And I hate this food!

Izzy: I think this isn't food!

Cubby: Is this papeI on my soup?

Izzy: But who was cook this?

Jake: Someone who can't see what is doing.

Peter Pan: Hey guys! What are you doing?

Izzy: Is this food?

Peter Pan: I have to say "Yes" so, yes.

Jake: Ok. Tomorrow we bring the lunch of our home!

Cubby: Good plan.

Tanya: Cubby!

Cubby: What?

Tanya: You let it on the library. It's your English book!

Cubby: Oh...thank you?

Tanya: Of course.

Jake: Strange...

Izzy: Usually she isn't friendly to us. What was that?

Cubby: I have no idea!

Stormy: Cubby! You said you will be with me at lunch time!

Cubby: Really? I don't remember.

Stormy: But I remember!

With that, Stormy take Cubby out of that table.

Izzy: Just us.

Jake: *blushes* What do you mean?

Izzy: *blushes too* Well, Cubby was here...and now he isn't...

Jake: Yeah...

With Marina...

Marina: Grrrrrrrrrr...That Izzy! I hate her!

Samantha (my OC): 'Cause Jake likes her.

Marina: He likes me! He just can't see!

Samantha: Right.

Marina: I had an idea!

Samantha: What?

Marina: I'm gonna kiss Jake when Izzy is seeing!

Samantha: Why?

Marina: Jake will see he likes me and Izzy will be sad. Now, do you understand?

Samantha: Yes.

Marina: Great, 'cause you are going to help me!

Samantha: Oh No...

With Cubby and Stormy...

Stormy: So what do you wanna do?

Cubby: Be with Jake and Izzy. They are my friends!

Stormy: But I'm your girlfriend!

Cubby: Yeah, but you don't want me to be with my friends.

Stormy: Are you breaking up with me?

Cubby: Well...if you don't wanna me to be with my friends...yes I am breaking up with you.

Stormy: Well, I'm sorry for want to be with you!

Stormy left, crying with that situation.

Cubby: Worst day of my life...

* * *

**So guys this is the second chapter! Isn't short! And StormyxCubby fans, don't be worry.**

**Marina: But why am I bad in all of this stories?!**

**Me: 'Cause we think you don't like Izzy.**

**Marina: But I'm not too bad!**

**Me: Keep calm...**

**Marina: Ok.**

**Jake: Hey Nokas! Are you better?**

**Me: Don't call me Nokas, just my friends could do it.**

**Jake: Ok.**

**Me: Review...**


	3. First week- Start the problems!

One week later...

Sam: I can't believe you, Marina! If your plan is to easy, why didn't you realize it?

Marina: I was waiting for the best moment.

Sam: And when is the best moment?

Marina: Right now!

Jake is doing his homework on the library (Marina and Sam are too), when Izzy is walking on his direction, Marina approaches Jake, lifted his head and kisses him. When Izzy saw that, she feels like someone just destroyed her heart.

Jake: Blhac! Marina! What was this?!

Marina: A kiss, I thought you are inteligent!

Jake: Why did you kiss me?

Marina: For you see that you like me!

Jake: But I don't like you!

Sam: I said.

Marina: Shut Up Sam! If you don't like me, who do you like?

Jake: Hey! I like you, but as a friend. I don't like Anyone romantically.

Sam: And Izzy?

Jake: Izzy!

Jake left a Marina very angry and a Sam very confuse.

With Cubby...

Cubby is walking into the school when Izzy appears.

Cubby: What?! Izzy! Why are you crying?

Izzy: I saw Jake and Marina kissing!

Cubby: What? Impossible!

Izzy: But I saw!

Cubby: Come on Izzy! I know Jake likes you...or more...he loves you!

Izzy: No. He loves Marina.

With that, Izzy left the school (the classes were over).

...

Izzy is in her room (she has got her own room in my stories) crying. Suddenly, Jake appears.

Jake: Izzy! Are you ok?

Izzy: No!

Jake: Look! I don't know what happened! I can't understand why is Marina doing this!

Izzy: I don't want talk about it!

Jake: I just want you to hear me! I don't love Marina!

Izzy: So, why did you kiss her?

Jake: I didn't kiss her! SHE kissed me!

Izzy: Friends?

Jake: If we are friends, why did you get jealous?

Izzy: Well...um...you see...you are my best friend and...I kind lo-

Cubby: Guys! You have to see this!


	4. A killer with us!

**To answer the question of Jake x Izzy:**

**Jake, Izzy and Marina are 12 years old and they are on 7th grade.**

**Cubby and Stormy are 10 years old and they are on 5th grade.**

* * *

Jake: What is happening?

Cubby: It's blood!

Izzy: What?

Cubby: There's blood on the beach!

Jake: What? How?!

Cubby: I don't know!

They go to the beach and found the blood.

Izzy: Whoa! It's very blood!

Jake: But..whose blood is it?

Sam: Help! Help! Help!

Cubby: What is happening?

Sam: Martina is death!

Izzy and Jake: What?!

Cubby: Who is Martina?

Jake: She was a very nice pirate teenager. How is she death?

Sam: I was swiming and I found her body falling down on the sea but without blood.

Izzy: And we found blood here! How is this possible?

Jake: I know! Martina was killed!

Cubby: How do you know?

Jake: Think well! We found her blood on the beach but her body falling down on the wather without blood! It means- she was killed here and the person who killed her let the body on the sea.

Sam: I take her body to here.

Izzy: We have to call Peter!

Peter: Did you call?

Jake: Martina was killed!

Sam. Her body is there.

Peter: I see...I need more time to discover what happened...but one thing I know- Theres a killer with us!

* * *

**Now I had an idea! If you want send me sugestions for this story PM me or send a review! And I know it was short.**


	5. My Birthday!

**Hey guys! Do you know what is happening today?**

**Jake: How can they know? **

**Me: It's write on my profil...**

**Jake: And...**

**Me: It's my birthday! Now I'm 12 years old!**

**Jake: You are of the same age that me!**

**Me: Now...I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Izzy: I can't do my Math homework!

Jake: We are two.

Izzy: No, I can't do it 'cause I'm thinking in Martina!

Jake: Yeah...I miss her.

Izzy: Now we are two.

Jake: But we have to think in happy things.

Izzy: Yeah...today it's BLS (it's me!) birthday.

BLS: Do you call?

Jake: No, we were just talking about you...I mean about your birthday...Happy Birthday!

Izzy: Happy birthday!

BLS: Thank you!

Izzy: Hey! DO you know the answer for the question five?

BLS: It's zero.

Jake: And you have 0 to math too!

BLS: Just for that I will not say who is Martina's killer!

Izzy: What do you know about it?!

BLS: Nothing...but I'm the writer of this story so I can make any person to be the killer!

Jake: Who is?

BLS: I have to think...

Izzy: REALLY?!

With Cubby...

Cubby is in the music classroom when...

Stormy: Hey Cubby!

Cubby: We are not a couple anymore! What do you want?

Stormy: It's just to say I have a new boyfriend!

Cubby: Who is the poor boy?

Stormy: It's Gabe!

Cubby: The boy with big nose and a small brain? Can't you have better?

Stormy: You are just jealousy!

With that, Stormy eft a Cubby very funny.

Cubby: She is really desesperated!

Mae: I think she just still loving you.

Cubby: Ahhhhhh! How can you do that?

Mae: Secret!

Cubby: Yeah...I think you're right.

Mae: Why did you break?

Cubby: 'Cause she don't wanna me to be with my friends.

Mae: I think she just need atention.

Cubby: But I can't support this!

Mae: You know what it's the best thing you need to do.

And Mae left the music classroom.

Cubby: Today it's a really strange day.

In the History class of Izzy and Jake...

Mr Jones: And it's for this reason that I hate teach little gross childreen!

Izzy: Let me see it all again- it all started when Peter Pan said you were going to be a father but he was just jooking and this is the reason that you hate childreen and you hate teach us 'cause Jeff said he is your son.

Jeff: I can't believe you trusted in me!

Mr Jones: I HATE EVERYONE!

Jake: And I hate Martina's killer but I just don't know who is!

Mr Jones: I hated Martina.

In that moment Izzy looked at Jake to see that he is thinking the same of her.

Jake: I'm sorry, but when was the first time that you saw Martina?

Mr Jones: Last Friday.

Izzy: Where?

Mr Jones: Here.

Marina (whispering to Jake): What is going on?

Jake: I don't talk with you.

Marina: Come on! I'm sorry for what I did but I wanna help! Martina was my friend too!

Jake: Ok! You can go with me and Izzy today.

Marina: Great!

Jamie: Hey! What are you talking about?

Jake: Nothing!

Jamie: Ooooohhhhh! This gonna be a great story for school's journal!

Marina: What are you saying?

Jamie: A new couple in my class!

Jake: We are not a couple! I like another person!

Jamie: Who?

Jake: I can't tell.

Jamie: Ooooohhhhh! Jake, the leader of The Neverland Pirates, is afraid! Just give me the first letter!

Jake: I.

Jamie: Do you like BLS?

Jake: No! The first letter of her name is B.

Jamie: Her real name is Inês.

Jake: But isn't her.

BLS: Great! I was worried!

Jake: Hey!

BLS: No! You are cool but you just don't make my style.

Jake: Yeah...

BLS and Jake: Distance is better.

Jamie (screaming): YOU LIKE IZZY!

Jake (blushes): You don't needed to scream!

Mr Jones: Let the romance for the recess!

Jeff: But if Jake likes Izzy, it means we share a thing.

BLS: Izzy has very boys for choice.

Jamie: Another story for the journal!

Perrie: You like very much of your journal, don't you?

Jamie: Yeah.

Izzy: Sometimes I just wanna put my pencil in your eye!

Jake: We are two!

Marina: Or three...

BLS: Or four!

* * *

**Someone to wish me happy birthday?**


	6. Don't talk me about romance- part 1

Jake: Our club, "Descovering Martina's Killer", is starting the talk!

Izzy: Did you find more suspects?

Marina: Martina's ex-boyfriend, Chris, wasn't too sad with her death. Did you think is possible that he can be the killer?

Izzy: Is possible.

Jake: We don't know where she was killed.

Izzy: This seems impossible!

The day finish and no one can descover who is Martina's killer! But in the next day, the things will going to be worst.

Jamie: Hi Jake!

Jake: NO! I DON'T LIKE IZZY!

Jamie: You don't need to scream!

Jake: Sorry. What do you want?

Jamie: I want to know if you wanna go with me eat something after classes?

Jake: Um...are you asking me to go in a date with you?

Jamie: Yes, if you accept.

Jake: Well...you see...I-

Jamie: Yes, I understand that you just like Izzy and-

Jake: Ok, I'm going with you!

Jamie: Great!

With Cubby...

Stormy: Hey Cubby!

Cubby: Oh No!

Stormy: I was thinking and I forgive you for your attitude.

Cubby: Excuse me?

Stormy: Yes?

Cubby: I should forgive you no you forgive me!

Stormy: I just wanna back to you but you are always puting me away!

Cubby: I'm just gonna back to when you change your attitude!

Stormy: I hate you!

With Izzy...

Marina: Hi Izzy!

Izzy: Marina, I kind of forgiven you, but I still a little hurt with you.

Marina: Listen, we are friends and I was just jealusly that Jake likes you and not me, but I wasn't me in that moment! Can you, please, still be my best friend girl!

Izzy: And Sam?

Marina: She stills my best friend too.

Izzy: Ok.

Marina: But now I have to tell you something that you really have to know- Jake has a date with Jamie!

Izzy looked at her with a sad face.

Marina: Are you ok?

Izzy: Yes...why wouldn't I be ok, he is my friend...and I'm happy for him...now I have to go!

Marina: Wait, Izzy!

Izzy ran away from the school (again) and went to the Pirate Island.

Cubby: Marina, did you see Izzy?

Marina: She ran away from me and I don't know where she went!

Cubby: Why did she run?

Marina: Jake is going in a date with Jamie!

Cubby: I know!

Marina: You know what?

Cubby: I know where she is!

Marina: Where?

Cubby: There's just one place that she goes when she wanna be alone- her room!

Marina: Really?

Cubby: What?

Marina: Nothing...


End file.
